The Mentor
by Kalasin
Summary: Without spoilers for OotP, with tons of sarcasm, with loads of fun and with my undying passion for Snape: This is MY version of how James and Lily for each other, fell
1. Chapter 1

**MENTOR Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply; believe me when I say I don't own 'em-I'm merely a 14 year-old gal struggling with an absurd world by means of literary ways.  
  
  


**Summary:** James and Lily's love story, with the involvement of one of J.K.R's more unlikely characters, concerning a certain debt involving the moon and a certain violent tree...  
  
  


**A/N: **Hallo, people! This is my second fanfic, but it's sort of my first time to write one in the famous era of the "Almighty marauders" and it was quite a struggle to write this one, so if you're a Marauder fan yourself or perhaps already a master of tales when it comes to James and Lily, I beg thee all to have patience with me. ^_^  
  
  


Chapter one: Doused Victory  
  
  


The Gryffindor common room was a whirl of colors that one starry night. The yellow-orange lamps on the ceiling illuminated everyone's faces as they sat on the warm, squashy armchairs.  
  
And, oh, the light on the fireplace was burning brightly, spreading warmth inside the whole room. But that was not all that filled it. Friendly faces among thousands of sweets for the celebration in honor of the Quidditch team crowded inside as well.  
  
On the sofa nearest to the fireplace sat James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, beside them Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. People kept bursting in laughter, music playing loudly in the background.  
  
"So, James, any plans on taking out the girl of your dreams any time soon?" Sirius said loudly. 'Come on, tell us!"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius!" James told him.  
  
"What, I didn't do anything! Right, Lily?" The redhead turned to them in an angry way, but her eyes showed a hint of amusement. "How should I know? Like any girl'd want to be James' girlfriend."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" James said, eyes widening, a clear blush on his face. "What would you know about my love life?"  
  
Lily squinted her emerald green eyes and shook her head at him. "What love life? You don't even have a social life, Potter." She told him, making Remus spit his pumpkin juice out at the carpet, he and Peter laughing hysterically.  
  
"I do so have a social life! I just won Gryffindor a game of Quidditch!"  
  
"Oh, right. And I suppose that's all you have to offer your girlfriend? A round, annoying little ball called the snitch to buzz around her for all eternity-really romantic, Potter."  
  
"She's got you there, James,' Sirius said, taking a swig of Butterbeer. "You've got to have some real hunky charms like me.'  
  
"That's disgusting, Sirius, we're eating!" Peter commented.  
  
"Well, Peter,' Sirius said smugly. "It takes appeal, you know."  
  
"Sirius Black, please." Remus begged, his shoulders slumping. "Not now."  
  
"Weirdos." Lily muttered under her breath, while the rest of the Marauders made barfing sounds at Sirius. "I'm going to bed." She declared, standing up and looking at the four, who were all wrestling, all except Lupin, who was shaking his head at them.  
  
"Goodnight!" She tried to tell them, but only James raised his head as the air was pumped out his lungs by Sirius as he pounced at him on the floor, Peter hitting the two of them with an empty carton box of Flinney's Muddy Gumdrops.  
  
"Goodnight, Evans." He said before Sirius snatched his glasses away.  
  
Lily shook her head, smiling. "Weirdos." She repeated softly to herself, the joy and excitement of the evening still fresh in her mind as she headed for the Girls' Dormitory.  
  
  


***@***  
  


  
Lily woke up the next morning still feeling very tired. The song that was playing last night was still stuck in her head. She fingered her long red hair as she sat up in bed. 'Cheer up,' she told herself. 'Today's bound to be relaxing.' She smiled as she thought of that and headed for the bathroom near the window.  
  
As she opened the door, a loud creaking sound was heard, waking the other girls in her dormitory. The next second, ice cold water poured from a pail atop the door. 

***@***  
  


  
"I still can't believe you guys did that to Lily." Remus told his friends, although he couldn't stop a grin.  
  
"Relax," James said. "She'll get over it. All we had to do was use my invisibility cloak to get inside the girl's dormitory and set he pail on top of the door. Of course Sirius had to cast a strong Cooling charm on the water because Peter didn't know how to do it and you were already fast asleep."  
  
"Gee, Potter, thanks a lot."  
  
Remus and James stopped walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and turned around to see Lily Evans. Her flashing green eyes told Remus she wasn't exactly in a good mood, her long fiery red hair still quite wet. "Er, morning, Lily." he managed to say. "Good morning Remus." She said, narrowing her eyes at James and walking ahead of them.  
  
The rest of the day would have been nice, that is, had Lily, who stayed with Remus for some peace from James, controlled her from flashing James with glares every hour, and if James, who then stayed with Sirius had stopped teasing and making faces at her.  
  
Only Peter got stuck in the middle of everything, not knowing whether to side with James or Lily. "Maybe you should calm down," He whispered to Lily during Potions as they concocted a Staunching Potion with the Slytherins. "I will be," She said. "As soon as Potter stops acting like a child."  
  
  


***@***  
  


Entry in Lily Evans' diary that night.  
  
That James Potter! Who does he think he is, anyway? All day today I tried to stay away from him, but since we're in the same house, I have to see that pighead in every one of my classes. He's really nice, but when he plays those pranks!!! It's so annoying! If he ever plays a prank on me again, I'm going to forget how nice he can be and hex him so bad he'll never play another game of Quidditch EVER!!!  
  
  


***@***  
  


  
The following day was perfect for Quidditch practice as James Potter stepped out into the sea of green grass, the high stands towering over him and his teammates. Sirius and a seventh-year Arthur Weasley were the beaters, Michael Montana, the team captain and one of the chasers, aside from Martin Wood and Lisa Frick, and Jessica Lorenz was their keeper.   
  
"Alright, people," Michael said, clapping his hands for attention, "Today we fly a few times round the field, following my lead. After that, we divide into groups. Sirius, Arthur, the two of you exercise on that side of the field. It'll be more challenging, since we've got a couple of new bludgers. They're heavier and more stubborn than the last. You're jobs to keep those bludgers only on that side of the field, I don't want any wild balls whizzing around me and James while we train with the snitch. Martin, Lisa, practice shooting with each other and take turns trying to let Jessica block some of your shots."  
  
Soon they began to work and James found himself bathing in sweat as he flew around with Michael and the snitch. A whole fifty minutes later they were ready to stop. " Bring your brooms inside the shed," instructed an equally tired and breathless Michael, as he brushed a couple of strands of his dark brown hair away from his face.  
  
They all nodded and crowded inside the small shed where the brooms were kept.  
  
James put his in last, as his teammates all headed outside. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and fixed his broom in its proper position. He stepped back and started taking his heavy Quidditch gloves to lessen the burden.  
  
As he did so, he heard a noise behind him and saw a tall, thin boy about his age fixing his broom on the Slytherins' corner.  
  
"Severus?" He said, accidentally using his first name.  
  
The boy turned around, and James realized he hadn't known James was in the dark shed, either. "Er, I mean, Snape."  
  
Snape looked at him, his pitch black eyes searching James'. "Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Did you practice on your own again? I'm sorry you had to. My house was practicing in the field." He waited for him to answer, not really sure if he would talk to him, especially that he'd brought up the subject of the Forbidden Forest, not mentioning they'd really avoided each other after the incident with Remus last month.  
  
It was really a good thing that the match he'd won as against Ravenclaw, not Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, er, " Snape said, shrugging. "That's alright. I was just warming up, anyway."  
  
"Right." James said. "We better get going. It's uh, getting late."  
  
The two headed outside the shed and both turned t each other before heading up the castle. "So, I'll be seeing you around, Snape."  
  
"Right, uh, Potter."  
  
James nodded and headed for the huge Hogwarts Castle, but he heard something from his companion as he did so.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, James."  
  
  


End of Chapter 1: 

**A/N:** That was it for ch 1, I hope you guys liked it!! Read and review! Oh, and by the way, the reason why Snape and James aren't killing each other off is because they are still kind of shocked about the Lupin incident. Domo arigato to the following people: Az, Attila, Annak, AnaI, Carat (also known as the ever-famous Japan), and everyone else. Por favor, forgive me for being too much of an HP fan, guys! As Bony says, Adios, amigos! Sayonara, tomodachi!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers definitely apply, I've no dreams whatsoever of actually owning HP! It's just TOO much work for a lazy bum like moi. Ne, Annak? 

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2, Wounded Promise. For all those Snape fans, (I'm one myself.) this is for you, but if you have any suggestions on his attitude, tell me-but to do that, you must review!!! Oh, and Attila, you're not allowed to skip!!!  
  
  


Chapter Two: Wounded Promise  
  


  
Echoing steps were heard along the stone-cold hallway lit by small, dim chandeliers. Severus Snape grumpily walked to the Slytherin Common Room, keeping the usual cold expression on his face.  
  
"Black Cauldron," he said to the stonewall in front of him. It instantly opened, revealing the usual gloomy room. He looked around cautiously to see if any of his housemates were still up. Fortunately no one was.  
  
Sighing, he let himself slide down on one of the smooth, black couches. The day had started fairly well, the usual 'Wake-up-go-to-class-bully-the-other- houses' day.  
  
And still, as usual he stayed by Lucius' side, talking and studying at the same time, sometimes with Narcissa, that girl who Lucius favored lately. He'd even forgotten about that stupid incident with Lupin last month. Ever since then he stayed well-away from Potter and his puny gang, but he sneaked up on that Black every now and then, the brainless git.  
  
Severus cursed in the dimly lit room. The fact that James Potter, his rival had saved him from that thing. it was just nerve-wrecking.  
  
Well, he did try to thank him, after all.  
  
That evening after James'd saved him, Dumbledore had told Black, Potter and himself to go to bed after talking to each of them separately.  
  
He had tried to thank him, right before James headed for the Gryffindor Common room, but no words came out. 'Stupid Wizard's Debt.' And now that he had finally said it, he didn't even think James had heard. "Great, just great."  
  
Severus walked over to a large mirror at the side of the room. A pair of indifferent looking black eyes stared back at him, greasy but smooth locks of black hair fell down on two, strongly-built shoulders, and a cold pale face  
  
He clenched his fists as he drew his wand and pointed it to the sharp, right hand corner of the mirror. "Mecuerio"  
  
The small corner began to crack, until it broke off completely from the whole mirror. The tiny, but sharp piece floated in front of Severus and with the slightest bit of hesitation, he used the piece to scratch the skin on his left fore arm until it bled.  
  
"You're going to repay Potter that stupid Wizard's Debt, Snape, no matter what." He said, as a droplet of blood dripped from the wound. ***@*** (A/N: Hey guys, this is a peek into the future, okay?) A dark figure stood in front of the single gravestone, which stood in remembrance of two people full of love, Two people who had once been symbols of joy and laughter.  
  
James Potter  
Loving Father  
Loyal Friend  
  


***

  
Lily Evans-Potter  
Beloved Mother  
Devoted Wife  
  
  


"You've been paid, Potter. No, not in full, that I admit. But your son's more than enough to keep an eye on."  
  
A smirk spread across the stranger's face as he laid the small bundle of roses on the grave.  
  
"A rule breaker in his first year, I suppose you're rather proud. And no, I am quite sorry, but Albus doesn't want him to know where you're buried just yet. He says he's not ready."  
  
A gentle breeze blew, sending autumn leaves everywhere, the sun spreading rays of pale yellow. "I'm leaving, James, Lily,' He said, straightening up his robes. "I must make it to Hogwarts before supper-and do tell your son by any means possible, be it by Divination or not, that he is not allowed to mold figures of me using banshee clay and lizard tongues behind my back."  
  
With that he stood up after laying a hand on the gravestone where thousands of lilies were carved around the border, his long black robes billowing in the wind.  
  
  


***@***  
  


  
Lily Evans was crying.  
  
She had climbed the large chestnut tree and sat sobbing on one of the higher branches where she was almost hidden.  
  
"Mud blood!!!" Lucius Malfoy's sneering voice echoed in her head. She usually ignored Malfoy's mean comments, but today was an unusually bad day. Hearing the crunch of leaves and grass below, she quickly wiped her tears with the hem of her jacket's sleeve.  
  
It was supposed to be Divination, but Prof. Pearlhock had a meeting, so it was now free period for the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Well, like she cared about the Slytherins and Divination, anyway.  
  
The wind was cold and harsh, and Lily hugged the lime green jacket she had worn over her school robes. Curious, though not wanting to be seen crying, she looked down at the person beneath the tree's shade, still sniffing uncontrollably.  
  
Some leaves and branches were on the way, so Lily really couldn't see the person's face.  
  
"What're you doing up there?!"  
  
Lily looked down, brushing aside one of the branches. "What do YOU care?!" She asked haughtily, still sobbing, though she was trying very hard not to.  
  
"Well, I-" The person looked up, revealing a pale face and a pair of black eyes.  
  
"Lily?!" Snape said, raising an eyebrow. "You're crying?" He squinted up at the tree. He knew she was in Gryffindor, which irked him, but to see her crying was quite a different thing. H had never made a GIRL cry before, and had no plans to, either, even if the girl was from another house.  
  
"What makes YOU think I'M crying, what, just because your BESTFRIEND Malfoy called me 'mudblood?"  
  
Lily, as he could see, was holding back the tears, but a few fell on her cheeks, anyway. "Er," he said, not trying to make her feel worse, but at the same time determined not to let his façade down. "Doesn't he always call you that?"  
  
"Well for your information, SNAPE, today is worst than usual and I've no time for fancy pale boys like you and Malfoy!" Lily was shouting now, still crying, and Severus was panicking, though he didn't show it.  
  
If Potter and his gang caught them at the moment, they'd think he'd made her cry and then he'd get stuck with that stupid debt.  
  
Hesitantly he climbed the tree and sat down beside Lily. Maybe, just maybe, if he calmed her down, those Gryffindors, or perhaps those stupid Marauders would at least be a BIT thankful towards him. THEN maybe he wouldn't have to bother about the debt.  
  
"Alright, alright, stop crying, will you?" wrong move. Lily practically screamed her head off.  
  
"Leave me alone, won't you?" She definitely wasn't crying anymore. Oh, no, why do that when she could behead the Slytherin next to her? "Well, why are you so fired up, anyway, Evans? I'm only trying to help!"  
  
"And why is that? Why do you suddenly care about us Gryffindors? Or Mudbloods, for that matter?"  
  
Severus opened his mouth to reply, looked at those TERRIBLY furious green eyes and hesitated. If he told her, would she think him pathetic and tell the rest of her house how suddenly soft and kind Severus Snape had become?  
  
Severus looked at Lily again, and saw that the look on her face was more of curiosity than anger.  
  
"I owe one of your housemates." He said, avoiding her eyes. "And I think you know who. You're a friend of his, after all."  
  
"And you are trying to pay him back through other people? Like me?"  
  
Severus jerked his head towards Lily. There had been a hint of amusement at the statement.  
  
"Is there any other way? What would YOU do if you were in my place?"  
  
Surprisingly, Lily laughed. "I never knew Slytherins could be so dense." She said teasingly. "And I never knew Gryffindors could be so SHALLOW." He snapped. "I'm not being shallow, Snape. I just-well, don't get offended, but I don't think this is the right way of repaying James Potter.  
  
"You're not suggesting that I start being all buddy-buddy with Lil' Black idiot, are you?" Snape demanded.  
  
Lily grinned. "No, not exactly.No, I don't think a blooming relationship between you and Sirius would be decent. If you know what I mean." Severus raised a brow. "Of all the disgusting things to say. You had to suggest me and Black puckering up?"  
  
In spite of himself Severus joined in Lily's laughter.  
  
"Don't you think potter would be jealous if I took away his, er, lover?" Severus asked.  
  
"No, I think James is satisfied with Remus."  
  
"Evans, please stop!"  
  
Lily smiled at that. "Alright, alright." She fingered the tips of her hair and stared at him sheepishly. "Er, thanks by the way."  
  
"For what?" He asked. "Giving you that mental image of me and Black?" Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"No, you git, I meant for making me feel better." Her voice dropped to a more serious tone. "I mean, you may be a Slytherin, but you've helped, really."  
  
Snape managed to keep a straight face, his eyes showing mere indifference as he nodded. "I'd better go, I'm late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Lily nodded too, as her newfound acquaintance climbed down the tree.  
  
  


End of chapter 2:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, you people, I just wanted to let you know that I am not the 'slash type'- that thing about the puckering between Snape and Black (yes, disturbing, isn't it?) was really meant only for a bit of humor, nothing more. Thanks for reading, and if you guys don't like it, it's okay, no biggie, I can't please everyone, but I don't accept flames, either.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Never owned 'em-I doubt if I ever will!!! Have a fun time reading, and you don't have to review if you don't like it! Greetings, Candygirl, Thank you for the title, and no, Michael Montana, just so you know is not based on Roswell's Guerin.  
  
  


Chapter 3: I Spy  
  
  


Entry in Lily Evans diary, Friday evening:  
  
It's almost Christmas. As usual, the decorations are absolutely enchanting. Prof. Hudson, the Charms teacher has outdone herself. The Christmas trees can practically reach the ceiling!  
  
Teachers aren't very considerate, though it's the Yuletide Season. There's so much work to be done. For some apparent reason, teachers cannot make up their minds.  
  
So far they've given us four research papers, three essays, two projects and one test, all scheduled in a few weeks' time. I can't believe they expect us to do all those things.  
  
The library closes in two hors- I'd better hurry if I plan to survive until Christmas!!!  
  
Sirius Black brushed the spine of the books on the shelf with his finger horizontally. 'Damn, where's a Guide to the Sorcerer's Eye, A key to Potions?' Prof. Teagarden is going to kill me if I don't submit my homework next week!'  
  
He looked impatiently at the clock on the wall. Only two hours until the library closed and he still had a lot of things to do.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, any luck?" James asked, holding a book in one hand as he walked over to where his best friend was.  
  
"Do pigs fly?"  
  
"You're joking. Have you found the two secret ingredients to the Serpent's skin potion?"  
  
". . . "  
  
"All right, all right." James said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Here, try this book." He handed Sirius the large, hardbound book, and both sat down at a table nearby. A few minutes later, Sirius saw Lily enter the library.  
  
"Hey, Lils," He grinned and cocked his head to a chair nearby. "Hello, Sirius-James" She said in an exasperated voice. "What's wrong?" James asked. "Nothing. That is, if you don't count the piling homework." Lily answered.  
  
James smiled at the pressured redhead. "Why the hell are you so worried, anyway? You usually pull through." Lily rolled her eyes. "Not this time. The teachers are all on a craze about giving us homework."  
  
"I know what you mean. Sirius is practically tearing his robes off trying to find a good reference for Potions."  
  
"Oh, shut it, Jimmy-boy!" Sirius told him as he flipped through the pages of a book. "I'm not just tearing my robes. Now stop rubbing it in; or I'll start burning your ass over here aswell!" Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you we reendowed with an ass, James? At all?"  
  
"I've got a big, round, sexy one, honey."  
Lily turned to Sirius. "See what he gets from staying with you all the time?" Sirius' eyes widened. "Why is it MY entire fault?" "Oh, please! You've been like that since you were a fetus, that's MY belief, anyway. I've only been like this since I met you." James said. "So, where are you having a hard time in, Evans?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Well, Transfiguration, actually. I'm confused with the whole concept of Animagi."  
  
James smiled slyly. "Ah, Animagi, eh? It's all pretty easy actually-"he lowered his voice. "It's easier to APPLY, though." "You mean you can understand it more because you." Lily asked and trailed off as he nodded in agreement. The Marauders' mammal identities were all top secret, and being a close friend, she was one of the few who knew.  
  
"I guess there are still a lot of good sides about our being Animagi. I mean, I don't regret helping out with Remus at all." James told her.  
  
Lily nodded. "It was really nice of you to share your empathy that way." James shrugged casually. "It was the least we could do. I guess I saw myself in his place. How would I feel if I was a werewolf? If I had to be secretly put in this abandoned house every full moon?"  
  
"You'd feel like a wreck, look like a wreck and act like one, as well, James."  
  
Remus flashed them a kind smile and took a seat beside Sirius. "You're too hard on yourself," Sirius told him." You're not a complete wreck; you just look like one, right, Peter?"  
  
Peter smiled shyly as he neared the table. "Well."  
  
Lily laughed. "Aw, you guys are mean!" Remus grinned. "Just crazy, Lily."  
  
"And brain damaged" Sirius put in.  
  
"No, no, no, the term is 'misunderstood'!" James exclaimed.  
  
"So which ward at St. Mungo's do you occupy?" Lily asked sarcastically. "The one on the thirteenth floor," James told her. "Isn't that right, Sirius?"  
  
'Yeah, but Loopy and I are in the dangerous ward, though."  
  
The four ducked behind their books as the librarian passed by, gagged with laughter, and all completely unaware of the pair of dark, glimmering black eyes, watching between a gap in a nearby shelf. ***@*** "Hey Severus, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Snape looked up at Lucius Malfoy's smirking face. "Oh, just wandering about." 'And spying.'He thought.  
  
"Oh." Malfoy sat down beside him on the common room couch. "Anyway, I really was looking for you because I got news about this. Snape nodded and answered in monotone replies as Lucius drolled on, not really paying attention. He hadn't really planned on spying on Potter and his gang, what more any other Gryffindor, but he'd seen them while he was doing his Arithmancy homework and decided to watch.  
  
He'd seen all of them, laughing and fooling around when they should have kept quiet in the library. So maybe he had nothing against Evans, yet he was irritated by the apparent noise they had made, except when the librarian passed by.  
  
He didn't really hate Potter at first sight. Hell, they even sat in the same train compartment on their very first day at Hogwarts. Sure, he was annoyed that Potter actually wanted to get into Gryffindor, though.  
  
What really annoyed him was how all of James' other housemates kept on trying to rule the school, overlooking the Slytherin house. Moreover, as the years passed by, that Black never stopped bragging about and finally even crossed the line when he deliberately tried to kill him.  
  
The other thing was, James got more and more popular, which made things harder. Why? Well now Severus had to think of ways to repay him for saving him, considering that it seemed like James' life was perfect (A/N: Even if it's not)  
  
Had it been a normal evening Severus wouldn't have bothered thinking about any Gryffindor. It was the stupid debt that kept at him, nowadays.  
  
Sure it was just a debt; or was it?  
  
No, it was a Wizard's Debt. It involved Magic beyond human understanding. Even a Slytherin like him knew it was a vessel of all human values: Love, Faith, and Humility.This certain debt nagged and nagged at you, making you remember that dreadful, but otherwise fortunate moment when you were saved by a fellow human being from death's hungry call.  
  
Severus sighed. He made his excuses to the seemingly over-excited Lucius ("But you haven't even heard the best part of the domination!") and went to bed that night with an uneasy mind.  
  
  


End of chapter 3:  
  
  


**A/N:** How was it? I hope it was good enough; I'm not exactly the best writer, so please don't be too critical. The suggestions and comments will be accepted gratuitously, but the flames will only be put out with water, which the Marauders cooled with the same charm in chapter one. *GAG*  
  
  


Greetings to all my eccentric and sira-ulo friends who are reading this, or might be, if you aren't mentioned here, I'll mention you later:  
  
Attila the Hun  
  
Princess  
  
Burning Ent (Oh and by the way, Genjo Sanzo is MINE)  
  
Carat  
  
ArtificialIntelligence/ A.I. Thanks for taking time to review! Try to check out A.I.'s anime fanfictions in the same site, her author name is Kaldea. God bless everyone and hope you keep reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling, I'm just messing around with them because…well, because!!! My apologies, no vacancy for flamers!!! It's okay if you hate it, though, but no need to burn poor Kalasin but suggestions are definitely acceptable.

A/N: To Adonna Karadawn 

I will _never_ stop insulting you!!! Say hi to Catfish for me!!!

P.S., I still think you and your sister are both mentally unstable. Ta ta! Arigatou for doing me that favor and for the Saiyuki info. And keep 'her' away from my stories! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Chapter Four: Watch Me

Snape entered the Transfiguration classroom. He had just come from Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and most unfortunately it was now time to spend some quality time with the Gryffindors. 

He followed a smirking Lucius to the back row, and took his seat, taking note that Potter and his gang had also now made their oh-so-dramatic entrance to the room. A few moments more and their professor showed up, a stern-looking lady with her dark hair in a bun, her square glasses making her beady eyes look strict as usual.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the classroom, as the students started to settle down in their seats, the Gryffindors on the right side, and the Slytherins on the left. "Good morning." She looked around, and adjusted her glasses, seeing to it that everyone was listening. "Today," She said in her crisp voice, not wasting any time and going straight to business. "We will research on the history of Animagi and its significance in our society."

She looked around and continued, "I want you all to partner someone from the other house, and compare your data with each other." She started to circle the wide, bright room and stopped near the back where Severus and Malfoy were seated. "Malfoy, you can partner Thomas, Narcissa, go with Evans. Snape, go with Potter…

Snape clenched his fist as he stood up and headed to where Potter was seated, no longer paying attention to McGonagall assigning everyone else. All around him, people had also started mingling rather reluctantly with each other. 

James, on the other hand, seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, contrary to Black, whom Snape heard cursing as he walked over to the Slytherin's side of the room, and Lupin, who meekly smiled at the tough-looking Slytherin assigned to him. 

Pettigrew, of course, cowered behind, muttering to himself. However, James continued to browse through a book, his quill on one hand. His gaze, however, was set far away from his school things. "All right Potter, do let's get on with it."

He took a seat beside the Gryffindor and started to pull out his research paper. Surprised at not hearing a reply from his partner, Severus glared at James, who was still apparently drifting off.

"I hear it's lovely this time of year in la-la land, Potter, but do you mind helping me out here? The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go in our own separate ways." He rolled his eyes and waved a hand in front of James' face.

"Eh? Oh, Snape, I didn't realize you were here already." He pushed his glasses up his nose and took out a sheet of parchment. _'What the hell am I now, invisible?_' Snape thought, narrowing his eyes at James. He sighed. "Whatever. I got this information from an old Transfiguration Encyclopedia.

"It seems that the Ministry of Magic used Animagi to spy on some rebel goblins a few years back…" Snape stopped reading from his parchment and glanced at James, whose face was in his direction, but whose eyes were looking at the other side of the room.

Frowning, he followed Potter's gaze and found himself watching Evans. She and Narcissa didn't seem to be talking. Instead, the two just sat there, taking notes and not really minding each other. Raising an eyebrow, Severus looked back at James. 

"Look, Potter," He said, trying to be as calm as possible. "Can you just focus here for a mere minute? I happen to know that you'd rather be with someone of the opposite gender right now, but unfortunately, you're stuck here with me."

Surprisingly, James turned his head, with a clever _expression on his face. "Why, Severus, what makes you think that?" Severus glared. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps it is the fact that you keep gazing at Evans over there?"

James shrugged. "My research says that the first person to use the Animagus spell was a man named Edmund Cooper." Severus nodded. Finally! Now they could really get down to business.

"What did he transform as, then?" Severus asked, trying to focus on the topic, rather than the fact that he had to work with the guy he now was so greatly in debt to. James shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think it was either an eagle or a falcon."

Snape nodded, taking notes. "What year was this?" He waited for an answer, and looked up when he once again did not hear anything. Potter was looking at Evans again, and this time he had such a kind, otherwise, sickly smile on his nerdy face.

"The year was 1535, in Rome." He answered, surprising Snape. "Satisfied?" Potter asked with another one of his smiles. "Very well then, Potter," he spat, "But it would really help if you stopped daydreaming."

James sighed and continued on the subject of Animagus. "Okay then. What else have you got?" Severus scanned his notes. "Former Minister of Magic in the year 1786 Miriam Shellewag was also an Animagi. She was known to transform into a snow white cat."

James scribbled down on his parchment. "Okay, got that. Shellewag's daughter Diane was also known to transform into a raven." Snape continued to scribble on his parchment. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he winced, wishing he had faked being sick instead of having to work with Potter.

Right now, anything; _absolutely_ anything would've been better than his current situation.

***@***

The day was almost over, as Lily walked casually towards one of Hogwarts' many bathrooms. This one was right next to a long and narrowly winding staircase. She entered, and started to comb her hair, jumping slightly as she heard a flush from one of the stalls behind her.

Out came Narcissa, with the usual unpleasant look on her otherwise beautiful face. She ignored Lily completely, and also proceeded in fixing her hair in front of the mirror, which reflected the light to her already twinkling diamond necklace.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she said with a smirk, catching Lily's eye on the jewelry. The redhead, however, as always, recovered right away. "It is," She admitted. "Gift from Malfoy?" The Slytherin smiled rather smugly. "Why, yes… it cost him quite a lot…shame Potter can't afford to give you such things."

Lily frowned, as she tied her hair in a ponytail. "Why in the world would James give me something like that? What am I, a pawnshop?" Narcissa put her brush down to smirk at Lily. "Come now, Evans, don't be so dense-everyone can see Potter is head over heels in love, with _you, of course._ It's a shame you don't pay him the attention he deserves."

The blonde clicked her tongue, and neatly put her brush inside her school purse. "Be careful, Evans, if you don't hang on to Jimmy-boy, I just might get him soon enough…" With that, she walked out on Lily, whose irritated face had now taken an _expression of puzzlement.

***@***

A/N: Peep into he future, comin' up

Harry's smile broadened. He flipped through another page of the album of his parents and almost laughed out loud when he saw a picture of his godfather Sirius and his dad James, making faces at Lily and an infant version of himself.

Beside him, on a common room couch, sat Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were also grinning. "Nice, Harry, I didn't know you were so cute a baby," He teased. "Shut up, Ron." Harry told him, as they watched James lovingly put an arm around Lily, as the Remus Lupin in the picture carried a giggling Harry.

Hermione beamed even more. "They really loved each other didn't they?" Harry nodded, even though he felt a bit lonely all of a sudden. Ron, realizing this, perked up, with a crooked grin on his face. "So, did your dad take pictures while your mum was changing your diaper? Because if so, Hermione, you should start covering your eyes."

"_Ronald!!!_ Hermione shrieked, as Harry started laughing uncontrollably. "Shame on you! You'll probably never get married-or have any kids at all!" Ron blushed intensely, eyes widening. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Harry decided to keep the album aside for a while…watching Ron and Hermione for now would just have to do…

***@***

A/N: Sorry, I know that was a lousy chapter compared to chapters one through three, but please work with me here! This is becoming harder…..though I hope and pray the next chapters will be much better

Special thanks to: DudeWheresMyCheese-Thanks, you rock!!!

There you have it, I'm having sort of a writer's block right now, so don't expect too much…and please, no flames! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns everything that has anything to do with the original Harry Potter, so obviously, I don't own Harry and Co. Wish I owned Sirius though.

A/N: 

Thank you to all those who took time to review. If you want to give me some constructive criticism and or suggestions please do so. A friend told me this fic is still a bit plot less, so here in Chapter five I'll try to really make the plot obvious. *GaG-this is not easy….*

So please, bear with me…

(And yes, Adonna, I still like Konzen a mite bit more than Sanzo, even though they _are one person. _And don't you_ dare_ insult Hakkai's sash again-it's so cool! I don't see what's wrong with it!!! Hehehe)

Chapter Five: The Good news, the Bad News

Dinner at Hogwarts was fabulous, as usual. Trays of salads, fruits, soups and pastries were lined up on all four house tables, the students simply helping themselves to more than one serving.

The chatter was cut short, however, when Dumbledore stood up, his eyes once more merry, his green-blue robes overflowing at the sleeves. "It's good to see such healthy children feasting, isn't it?" He asked, beaming at all four house tables. "And, speaking of feasts; there has been talk within the faculty, and myself, about our upcoming Christmas celebration." He gave them another smile, as a number of students started to talk excitedly.

"Your teachers and I have come up with the idea of a Christmas ball a week from now, before the real Christmas, when half of the school is sure to go home for the holidays. I want you all in the best of spirits, and each house will be allowed to help decorate the Great Hall with any spell you'd like-in the realm of decency, of course."

There was great cheering from the entire student body, and James Potter, sitting as usual beside Sirius, found himself grinning at his friends, then at a smiling Evans, whose full attention was focused on Dumbledore. 

"This," He heard Sirius tell Remus, "Is going to be _sweet."_ He looked up dreamily at the starry school ceiling, and started to wave a hand up dramatically, one arm around Remus. "I got a whole list of babes whom I just _know_ are after yours truly."

"They're after you, Sirius," James told him, "Because you owe them money, not because they want to _dance_ with you." Half the Gryffindor table burst into laughter, James himself grinning wickedly at his best friend, who had a faked look of annoyance on his face.

When Sirius looked away, however, James took a peak at the corner of his eye. Lily was finishing up her meal, while talking to a giggling seventh-year Molly, and a smiling Arthur. If he planned on having fun at this ball, he had to make sure he had the right moves…

***@*** 

Minerva McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for the gargoyle blocking the way to Albus' office step away after she had given him the password, 'Gummsie-wummsies.'

She sighed. With all the passwords the man used anyone would think he was a boy going for a night of trick or treating instead of a very old and respected Headmaster. She entered his office, which was warm and full of all kinds of magical instruments. The Headmaster himself was busy, taking a look at the baroque shelf next to his desk, which was filled from top to bottom of thick volumes and journals.

"Ah, Minerva…" Albus smiled as she entered, and gestured towards a comfortable looking chair, not in front of his desk, but one that was positioned around the small coffee table near a window. "Good evening, Albus," She said as she sat herself down, clutching the new copy of _The Evening Prophet _rather tightly. 

"Albus," She said, her lips a thin line. "You-you _have_ heard, haven't you?" The Headmaster nodded grimly, as he waved his wand and a tray of tea arrived. "I have, Minerva, I have." The Transfiguration professor took a sip of tea, hoping it would calm her down

"But have you seen this?" She offered the newspaper to him, and could only agree with his reaction as the man's genuine blue eyes were filled with agony, then, for a mere moment, anger. 

The picture showed a part of Diagon Alley, which was clearly in the state of pandemonium. Two store windows were broken, the glass scattered on the ground, and smoke filled almost the whole place. A couple of wizards and witches gathered around grimly, obviously part of the Ministry. The caption above the picture read, in big bold letters:

****

Small Blow Up In Diagon Alley: Culprit Still Unknown 

***@***

Sirius thumped his head repeatedly on the hardbound book on the table. It was later that evening, and the fire on the common room fireplace projected a somewhat calm and solemn aura about.

"Er, Sirius, what in the world are you doing?"

Sirius looked up, and rolled his eyes at James, then continued to bump his head on the book. "I'm planning a _manned mission to Mars_, isn't it obvious?" he snapped. James raised an eyebrow, with a look of amusement on his face. "Come now, Sirius, really--what's the matter? Did you lose something? Stomach problem? Or did the house elves forget to wash your underwear again?" 

His best friend narrowed his eyes as James sat down beside him. "Very amusing." He cocked his head to where a couple of Gryffindor girls sat, talking. "Grace turned me down for the ball; said Mikolas Patil had already asked to go with her right after dinner. Then I asked Rachelle Parcs, but she said she was planning on going with Finnigan."

"But didn't you sort of say you had a long list of girls and all?" James asked. "I mean I know you were exaggerating, but don't you have about, let's say, I don't know; _five_ more crushes?"

"Seven," Sirius corrected him, "But those two were on the top of my list! I mean the others are equally fine, but I was expecting at least Rachelle to go with me if not Grace, mind you." James shook his head, still amused at his friend's 'problem.' 

"Well at least you have the courage to actually go ahead and ask the girls you like to go with you to the dance…" He muttered. It was Sirius' turn to be amused. "Don't tell me you're chickening out on Evans, James." James just smiled. "I never said anything like that, Padfoot."

Padfoot shook his head. "Think about it this way, Prongs-you've got _one extreme girl _on your list, and I'm sure you won't take any of the other girls I'll suggest, so you'd _better_ ask Lily out on this dance." He gave James a mischievous grin, stood up, and headed for the boy's dormitory. 

James shook his head. He knew asking Lily would be a real challenge. It also was a weird consolation his friends were willing to help, since they all would have different suggestions to offer. Remus was not really into girls, or even romance, but usually ended up with a girl for any ball; Peter didn't even bother for girls, as he knew his dancing was as bad as his grades, and Sirius, well, his taste was just a little too strong compared to James'.

He considered writing to his own father way back home, but thought it was way too childish to do so for so little a matter. James sighed. "I wish I could ask someone for help…but who? Who in the world could possibly do so, anyway?"

***@*** 

"Severus!!!"

Lucius Malfoy's voice almost made Snape fall from his position, sitting comfortably on his favorite armchair in the Slytherin common room. The dim lighting, however, still allowed him to see Malfoy's overly-excited gray-blue eyes twinkling malevolently, as he licked his lips, holding a copy of _The Evening Prophet _as he walked towards Severus.

"What is it?" Severus asked, not nearly as excited nor interested. It _had_ been a long day, and Dumbledore's announcement of a Christmas ball didn't exactly edify him. He was never one for dancing, and had no plans of asking any girl to come along with him.

Lucius looked around carefully, making sure that none of the other Slytherins were watching. "You just won't believe it, Severus, you just won't believe it," Snape rolled his eyes, as Lucius continued to grin in that crazy-looking way.

"Believe what, for heaven's sake? Because if you're talking about how you've lost your mind, then hell you, I believe it." Whatever it was, he decided, must have been really great, as instead of answering back sarcastically, Lucius simply let out a cold smile. "I was talking about this…"

He handed Snape the newspaper, and his pitch black eyes carefully examined the news which had made the front page. "They don't know who did it?" Lucius shook his head. "No…but _I_ know who did."

Severus' eyes widened, feeling excitement fill his body. He looked back at the article. "It says here the Ministry of Magic was unable to identify what _dark curse_ was used to cause the mayhem…" Dark curses…he had always taken a secret liking to _those_, somehow.

"Of course not!" Malfoy burst into fits of cold laughter. "Those fools! All they know are pretty little charms to make daisies grow!" Severus looked suspiciously at his friend. "And you really know who's behind all this?"

Malfoy smirked. "Of course-plus, the curse that was used…" "Snape folded the newspaper, keeping his eyes on Lucius. "Oh yeah? Well then start talking, Malfoy…"

A/N:

Ooooohhh, bad boys, very bad boys-_now go to MY room!!! _*Hehe, yeah right…*

How was it? I'd really like to thank all those people who reviewed my story, and I hope that you keep on reading. I haven't read HP in a long time, and the only book I own is the second one, so if I messed up some facts, please try to understand?

I think I finally left a clue to my real plot, _and_ a picture of the evil side of things, so Princess, if you're reading this, I hope my work was at the least satisfactory. Thank you so much for being a good critic to me, I appreciate it.

And before I forget, ak_kawaii, have _mercy _and keep You-Know-Who away from moi-and no, I ain't referring to Voldielocks! Oh, and by the way…

__

"The quality of mercy is not strained.

It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath.

This twice blest: It blesseth him that gives,

And him that takes…"

The Merchant of Venice

William Shakespeare

Portia, 4:1:190-193

Why'd I put it there? Coz I felt like it, of course! Not to mention I'm a freak! Happy honeymoon with Gollum, A.K. ! I miss Y_ar O_e Se_ti_n O_e!!! I miss you guys so much!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The word right before the colon should just about explain everything…

A/N:

Thanks once again to all of those who read 'The Mentor' and reviewed. I apologize for the grammatical/typographical errors in the past chapters, and I hope that the next events in the story will make up for them!

I so tried re-reading Book three which I borrowed from Spacegirl, but I don't think I was that inspired. Oh well, we'll see about that. :) 

Chapter Six: The Message

Remus Lupin looked wistfully outside the window. It was early in the morning, but he was already dressed in his school robes, whereas the others were still sleeping on their beds, which formed a circle right behind him. 

Waiting for one of his friends to wake up, he watched as the sun projected a few rays on the sky, making it the color of soft pink. He could see a couple of owls going to and fro the castle despite the hour, some of them a blur of brown, or a bluish black; or a light shade of silver-gray, all giving off greetings to one another.

One of them, a young, medium sized chocolate-colored one, had just come from the castle's direction. It had a white face, and three, weirdly shaped triangular marks on its forehead and was looking very tired indeed. It stopped in midair for a while, as if to look for a place to rest. It then swirled around, and finally decided to perch on the nearest, largest tree: The Whomping Willow.

If it hadn't for the fact that there were around four or five more boys sleeping in the same room he was in, Remus would have opened the window latch to shout a warning at the owl. Instead, he was forced to watch helplessly, as a particularly touchy branch hurled itself at the poor bird.

The owl flew to its right, but the branch had already managed to whip itself at its wing. The impact caused a slash on the owl's left wing, and as Remus could see, it had actually begun to bleed. The creature let out a hoot of pain, and flew away somewhat lopsidedly away from the tree. Remus held out a hand to the window's glass, and stroke it where the injured owl was flying in the sky. "I'm sorry, my friend…"

A hand on his own shoulder had him by surprise. James, who was still in his pajamas, took his glasses off, rubbed an eye, put his specs back on, and smiled at Remus, patting his shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Remus. I know it and so should you. Do you understand?"

***@***

*Future/present*

"I don't, James…"

He opened his eyes. A dull, white ceiling stared back at him, his vision still a little blurry. He lay in bed, tired, confused. Finally, Remus sat up, and brushed a few strands of his brown-gray hair away from his face. It was anything but summer, but he felt strangely warm, and tried to take a few deep breaths.

It had only been three days since his last transformation. Though it was not as bad as usual, as the Headmaster had asked Snape to send him a few bottles of the Wolfsbane potion every now and then, it still took a lot out of him. Because of this, he had been taking naps even more, and the recent one had brought about a memory he had almost forgotten.

He sighed. He hadn't thought about it in a while, the situation he was in. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. Peter had rejoined with Voldemort. And as he had been for the last decade or so, James Potter was simply not there. And _he_ had no job.

All of it was his fault. Stubborn little Remus had to get bitten by a werewolf, had to get into Gryffindor…had to make friends with those three; they'd all be living a simple life if he hadn't done those things. Sure they would perhaps be strangers to one another, but they would be safe; happy. _'And alive,' _Remus thought bitterly.

He walked over to the wall near his open bedroom window, A tree blocked most of the view, but that did not prevent him from seeing the environment outside. He bit his already peeling lips. "I couldn't do anything, James; it's all my fault. Lily--forgive me; I just do not understand, Prongs, I don't understand…"

He bowed his head in sorrow, and only looked up when he heard the sudden rustle of wings. He saw an owl flying towards the tree near the window. It perched on a branch, before cautiously flying around the tree first, as if looking for a trap.

Finally, it landed on a branch near Remus, and he looked at the man curiously, hooting a bit and cocking his head to the left. Despite his mood and a threatening headache, Remus found himself stretching an arm out to it, and it kindly did not resist the offer, landing gently on his arm.

Remus smiled weakly; glad for a bit of company. He stroke its brown feathers gently, smiling, when something caught his eye. There, on the owl's left wing, beneath the feathers was something so thin and almost as brown as the rest of the owl, except for a distinct difference in the shade of color.

Remus traced the line gently, and then noticed something he hadn't seen before: three very queer, almost out of place markings on the creature's upper white face. Remus' eyes looked at the bird. '_No, it can't be; how…? After all these years? But the scar! And the markings…but, could it really be…'_

No way…An owl that could live this long…and the same one? How…Why? More and more questions entered his head, and Remus felt like he was going to faint from confusion.

As if sensing this, the owl nipped gently at his ear, just as a faint voice was heard by Remus. So faint it was, that it was almost inaudible:

__

"Do you understand, Remus?"

***@***

__

Padfoot, something has been up with Remus lately

-Prongs

Sirius scanned the piece of parchment that had been passed to him while they were in Divination, then looked around him. James actually sat right next to him, but not wanting Remus (who sat on Sirius' other side near Peter) to find out that he was worried, James had decided to pass notes instead while Prof. Pearlhock drawled on about how to interpret dreams that repeated constantly.

Glancing at the corner of his eye at Remus, he scribbled down his reply. 

__

He seems fine; he hasn't been feeling sickly? Maybe he's just exhausted?

-Padfoot

He passed the note back to James, who stared at it for a while, checked to see if Pearlhock was watching, then started to write on the same piece of parchment. 

__

No; but what I meant was I think being 'Moony' is upsetting him again.

-Prongs 

Sirius frowned thoughtfully as he read James' reply. Being 'Moony'…that really meant being a werewolf. Tired of writing, he leaned a little towards James, and pretending to keep his eyes on Pearlhock, started to mutter. "What makes you think so?" James leaned towards him as well. 

"I saw him watching the Whomping Willow early this morning. Got upset when it got all violent with an owl. He was really depressed, Padfoot." Sirius sighed. He looked back again at Remus, who was busy explaining the lesson to the confused Peter as quietly as he could.

"We've got to cheer him up," Sirius decided. "But it's all that slimy git Snape's fault he's all like this," He added in a hiss. "I mean he couldn't have made matters worse, snooping around us and all."

James sighed inwardly. He knew it was not all Snape's fault, but he also knew that Sirius would never admit his mistake in playing that deadly prank on Severus.

***@***

"Oh, sorry, Lily; I didn't see you there."

Lily smiled kindly at a sheepishly smiling Remus, as they walked to the Gryffindor table during luncheon that day. Sitting beside him, Lily could see that he was, if possible, even more quiet than usual. She heard him sigh, as he reached for a bowl of baked potatoes.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked, serving herself some stew. Remus looked at her, looking quite surprised at the question. "What? Anything wrong?" He repeated. "Why do you ask?" Lily smiled. "You just seem a little lonely today, Remus, that's all." She patted his hand. 

Remus let out a lonely grin. "Is it that obvious?" He asked Lily, who was, as Remus had to admit, like a sister to him. She looked at him thoughtfully. "Is it something I can help you with?" He forced a cheerful smile. "It really isn't important, Lily; I'm just a little down, that's all." He took a bite and swallowed. "You shouldn't worry about me, really."

Knowing that he wouldn't allow her to further question him, she shrugged. "So do you have a date for the Christmas Ball already, Remus?" She said, smiling. Surprisingly, Remus laughed. "A date? No; actually I may just go alone this time--you know I'm not the romantic kind."

Lily nodded in understanding with a smile. "I know; but maybe Sirius could give some suggestions?" Remus shook his head, and suddenly looked as though he might burst into laughter at any moment. "I don't think so. Believe it or not he's got a few problems himself. I've heard two of the girls on his 'list' denied him."

"Too bad then," Lily replied, imagining a desperate and heartbroken Sirius with a devious look on her face. "What about you?" Remus asked her suddenly, a smile on his lips. "Hm? What about me?" "Who are you going with to the ball?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know; maybe I'll just go alone as well. I don't mind, after all." Remus frowned thoughtfully. His friend had gone out with James a couple of times before during the past dances they had had at Hogwarts, but lately it seemed that asking someone to a dance was becoming too…romantic; a little too personal, and Remus was beginning to understand why.

He smiled kindly at Lily, as he finished his meal. "I'm sure you'll find someone to go with just in time before the ball, Lily,"

***@***

A/N:

So how was the sentimental part with Remus Lupin and the owl? I dunno if that's earthly possible and all, but hey, miracles happen; and besides, it's the HP world anyway.

To my friends: So did anyone notice I used a lot of stuff from our W's for the D? *Gomen nasai, minna, but you all know I'm a freak.*

Hope you guys had fun reading. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: 

Snape: Mistress, it's now time for my bath

Kalasin: Go take a bath yourself! I don't OWN YOU!!!

Black: *mutters* Though you need a bath badly, Sev.

Lupin: Oh yeah… 

Snape: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SEV! ONLY MY IMAGINARY FWEND CAN CALL ME THAT!

James: Who, me? *fingers Invisibility Cloak* I don't remember calling you that... ****

**LOL**

**A/N: Thanks again to the people who reviewed!!! I'm glad you people like it so far ^_^**

To Karadawn: Thankies! @_@

Here comes chapter 7! I'm not satisfied with it, though—it ain't that…well-written. My apologies :)

Chapter Seven: James' One Man Fashion Show

            Severus was about to take a bite when Lucius' voice rang out again. Turning to his left, he watched as Malfoy walked towards him, a mischievous smile on his face. "What now?" He asked, as Lucius sat down beside him at the Slytherin table.

            "They're looking for new members." His friend's eyes twinkled evilly again, his voice low, even though most of the students were filing out the Great Hall, having only a few more minutes until the next class. "Who?" Snape asked. "You mean…" Lucius smirked an affirmative.

            Snape took a breath. This was the chance of a lifetime….if 'they' were really looking for people; well, he was free. Unlike most of his classmates, he had finished all their major projects; he didn't need to start arranging his things, as he definitely had no plans of coming home for the hols. He had nothing to worry about, except…

            '_That good for nothing debt…' _"Well?" Lucius asked impatiently, as he drummed his fingers on the table. "I'll think about it—and don't make it seem as if I don't want to get in as much as you do."

            He stood up and started to gather his things, heading out of the Great Hall, and leaving Malfoy with a triumphant smile on his face.

***@***

            The atmosphere in the Potions dungeon was overwhelming. Cold sweat ran down everyone's faces as they nervously worked on a particularly tough concoction. Lily braced herself, as she carefully made her way to the nearest table, carrying a cauldron half-filled with thick, steaming black liquid. As soon as she had a good flame going, she once again tried to settle her cauldron onto the fire.

            She quickly apologized, as she accidentally bumped into the person next to her, as she lowered her cauldron onto the table. "It's all right," The voice was smooth, but the statement had been let out quite curtly.

            Severus Snape ignored her, as she began to stir her potion beside him while he busied himself with chopping his ingredients. He almost chopped off the tip of his own finger, though, when Lily made a small, surprised noise beside him.

            "Good grief, Evans, do you mind?" he snapped angrily, suddenly looking at her. The Gryffindor looked at him sincerely. "Sorry, Snape," she told him, holding on to her hand and wincing a bit. Severus frowned. "What's wrong with you?''

            Lily shrugged. "It's nothing. I just spilled some of the potion on myself and got a bit scalded." Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course you did, your flames are way too high; this potion only needs to simmer, not _boil_." He pointed out to her cauldron, which was now filled with a foamy substance.

            Lily looked at it with dismay. She never really liked Potions, and did not have a passion for it. She passed it all the time, of course, though she did not earn as much points in it as in her other subjects.

            Severus sighed. "Here, for heaven's sake," He stepped between her and the cauldron, lowering the fire underneath with his wand, and adding a pinch of yellow powder into the liquid.

            Lily grinned. "Thanks." He shrugged. "You probably would have burnt your cauldron if I hadn't done that, anyway; and that would have caused a chain reaction—it was for my own good too, mind you."

            He turned his back on her, and began concentrating on his potion again.

***@*** 

            James felt his eyes widen in awe as he looked around the Great Hall. Thousands of white, red, and green trimmings filled the columns of the room, and around ten more Christmas Trees had been added to the scenery, each one having a twinkling, gold star on top, with matching fairies dancing around.

            Every now and then he would spot mistletoe, hidden underneath all the colourful streamers. He had just come from his last class, which was Potions, and after making that particularly tough potion, he had decided to take a good look at how his schoolmates were doing in helping to decorate the Great Hall for the upcoming dance.

            It seemed, though, as if his schoolmates shared mixed emotions about the ups and downs of contributing different spells to the decorations. Not far off, James spotted a couple of Slytherins arguing with some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors about how to brighten up the Teachers' Table in the Great Hall. Next to them were a handful of girls, who looked just about ready to start a catfight in trying to decide which charm they should use in spicing the walls up.

            Aside from that, though, every one else seemed contented, laughing merrily and pointing out to the colourful streamers around them. Making his way to the Gryffindor table, James found himself mildly surprised in seeing Lily trying to help another girl arrange the streamers around the room with their magic.

            Lily had just finished waving her wand and adding a few extra glittering lights to the decoration, when James gave out a low, appreciative whistle, averting Lily's attention. She smiled. "How does it look?" James grinned. "Absolutely perfect. Any plans on…Interior designing?"

            Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Don't worry, I'll decorate your ward in the asylum soon enough. Should I make that neon green or shocking pink?" James lifted his head to the ceiling, trying to look as though he was deep in thought. "I think I'll take the shocking pink, Evans, with little care bears painted on the ceiling to watch over me while I sleep."

            Lily nodded. "Good choice, Potter; I'm sure the care bears would be happy to serve you." She told him sarcastically, not at all surprised of his knowledge about muggle things. He had, after all, taken up Muggle Studies last year.

            James shot her a look of pure, feigned innocence. "Weally? That's so vewy nice of yoooooo! I was afwaid that you wouldn't decowate my pwetty little woom!" Lily pretended to pat him on his head, but ended up whacking him instead. 

            She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Afraid?" she asked teasingly. "I never knew James Potter was afraid of anything…being the incredibly Brave, but Stupid freak that he is…" They laughed heartily and Lily made her excuses for having to leave and go to the library for some extra research.

            James sighed as she walked away and muttered to himself. "Well, I'm afraid of asking you to the Ball…"

***@***

            Snape couldn't believe his ears as he happened to pass by Potter. He was afraid of what?! Well, he always knew James was an idiot. And now he had proof. He shrugged. Like he cared about James' love life. 

***@*** 

            Lily found herself smiling broadly as she opened her Charms book to a particular page. She had just finished talking to a seemingly very happy James Potter, and couldn't help but be amused at his jokes.

            It had been a hectic day, and it was really good to hear someone fool around; especially when it was James.

            The thought made her stop scanning her book. She felt herself redden. Come to think of it, James was always there to cheer her up. She liked those kinds of people. _'I wonder who he's taking to the Christmas Ball…'_

            Realizing what she had just thought, she quickly tried her best to go back to reading, but to no avail. For not the first time, a certain four-eyed someone had succeeded in lightening her up. And she was glad it was him who had done so.

***@***

"James?"

            Remus asked quite incredulously as he watched his friend take one robe after another, and putting it in front of him as he checked himself out in the mirror. "Why the sudden fashion show? Any special occasion?"

            James smiled at him sheepishly, after throwing another robe onto his bed after taking a good look at it. "I'm trying to decide what to wear to the ball. Funny, I don't even have anyone to go with."

            Remus frowned. _'Huh?' _"But you will, right?" He urged. James shrugged. "Maybe." Remus was confused. What about Lily? He flopped himself on James bed as his friend continued to practically search his entire wardrobe. "Uh, okay…" He picked up a pair of old socks and put it in the far corner of the bed, just the right distance away from him.

            "So Lily turned you down?" James blushed. "Down?" He laughed nervously. "Well…technically a girl can't turn someone down for a dance if that certain someone hasn't asked, right?"

            Remus raised his eyebrows. "Wow…you haven't asked? But the ball's next week, James. Aren't you being a little too laid back?" He asked kindly. His friend smiled. "Do you really think I have a chance?"

            Remus took a deep breath. He of course believed with all his heart that the two were made for each other, but could he really tell James that? He really wasn't the lovey-dovey type. No way…

            "I don't see why you shouldn't ask her." Remus assured him, trying to act casual. "I bet Lily would really like it if you were her escort." James smiled again. "Thanks a lot, Remus. I needed that." Perking up and trying to change the topic, he pushed two robes into Remus' face. "So which one should I wear? Do you think I should pick something that will bring out my eyes?"

            Remus shrugged, and smiled half shyly, and half mischievously. Marauder instincts were taking over. 

"That depends. Which pair of eyes are you talking about?"

***@***

            Piles of parchment lay neatly on the desk. Test papers, letters, projects, notices…name it, and Minerva had it all. It didn't matter at all that it was almost Christmas: being a teacher still made her as busy as ever.

            She sighed as she read through her lesson plan. Her lesson on Advanced Forms of Animagus was still far from being accomplished, and to save time (not to mention herself), she was brainstorming on how to speed things up a bit before the exams.

            She frowned thoughtfully, as she saw the list she had made of the pairings she had last made with her class of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

_Malfoy: Thomas_

_Snape: Potter…_

The list went on and on. Minerva's frown deepened. Perhaps…yes, that was it. Two heads were better than one, they say. A project consisting of one Slytherin and one Gryffindor sounded good; plus, there was no need to assign the students to their partners—why, she had already managed to do that!

            Minerva sighed in relief. Not only was she making it easier for herself, she was sure the students would find it easier if they had a partner to work with. Not for the second pair on her list, though.

***@***

A/N: **PLS. READ**

            YippEEEEEEEE!!

            I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER SEVEN!!

I feel just like McGonagall now ^_^

Bad news, though, school's starting soon so I don't know if I can still update as much. I still remember how busy last school year was! *SIGH* Just one more thing we people have to deal with. *winces* 

Wish me luck!!!

Although…

_"Daughter," Said the Hermit, "I have now lived a hundred and nine winters in this world and have never yet met any such thing as Luck. There is something about all this that I do not understand: but if we need to know it, you may be sure that we shall." _

_--C.S. Lewis_

_The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and His Boy_

_Chapter Ten: The Hermit of the Southern March_

To Whom It May Concern, and if you've read my bio: Told you I was a sucker for quotes.

@_@


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! Don't read stuff after the Disclaimer, the one before the story proper: contains author's opinion on HP and the OotP! Might be a spoiler if you haven't read book five!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter! Never will! Don't rub it in! ^_^

**SCHOOL'S STARTED, AND IT'S THE FIRST IN A LONG TIME I'VE BEEN IN THE MOOD TO WRITE; PLUS I've only A SMALL AMOUNT OF HOMEWORK (not to mention a FREAK OF AN OLDER BROTHER to help fire up my already fired-up attitude) SO HERE IT IS: CHAPter eiGHt**

**June 25, 2003, officially four days after the release of the much awaited Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

This chapter is dedicated to…Sirius Black *SNIFF*

Yes, I know. I'm not mentally stable. *WAILS IN LAMENTATION*

Chapter Eight: STRIPDANCE 

            Flying crumpled paper, like thousands of meteors ruled the air. Levitated objects, such as huge textbooks, a few quills, three chairs and someone's shoe filled the air as well. Shouts, laughter, and other sounds of merry-making could be heard everywhere. Why?

            Well, why not? No teacher was in sight in the sunny Charms classroom, and together, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws could not help but hold a party, with the Marauders in the lead. Sure, Remus was probably the most conservative in making noise, grinning widely as he sat on top of a nearby desk instead of a chair, while Peter stood in the corner, making weird faces at everyone. James was singing a rude song at the top of his lungs, while wouldn't you know it; Sirius busied himself, strip dancing in the middle of the classroom.

            An exasperated Lily, however, put a palm up on her forehead, shaking her head at the riot all around her caused by the mere absence of the teacher, which, for many, called for a celebration, as the tough research on the concept of Illegal Charms would then be of no need to hand in. And she had worked so hard on her assignment…tsk, tsk, tsk. 

            Sure, she knew how to lighten up when it came to schoolwork, but this was ridiculous! It was only their second morning subject; the first one being Care of Magical Creatures, where the teacher had allowed them to have free time after being called to a very important meeting, puzzling Lily as to why he didn't bother calling for a substitute, opting instead to accept James Potter's offer to make sure the class was not too rowdy. Ri-i-i-ght…James Potter, leader of the Marauders, keeping the class under control.

            Lily's attention was now averted to Sirius, whose shirt was now halfway unbuttoned, making the girls hoot loudly, while James and Peter smirked and Remus started crumpling more parchment to be thrown by himself and countless others, who had a more powerful aim.  

            Lily stifled a laugh, trying to stop herself from standing up and joining the battle to contributing to the boys' side (instead of the girls), in throwing parchment (and a good few hardbound journals) at Sirius. 

            The continuing giggles and shouts, however, were just too tempting…

***@***

Future/Present*

            Bright, emerald-like orbs framed by a pair of glasses watched dully, a hand resting atop a History book, the other serving as a chin-rest. Had Prof. Binns chosen another occupation, Harry could have sworn he'd have made a wonderful baby-sitter, rocking children to sleep as he read them about possibly the ten-thousandth Goblin rebellion since the 5th century A.D.

            Okay, so that was a little far-fetched. Harry didn't really care, as he was already smiling at the mental image he had given himself.

            Beside him, Ron had already fallen fast asleep, his own book serving as a pillow; contrary to Hermione, who was practically taking in each and every word which escaped their teacher's lips. 

            At first, Harry had tried very hard to keep himself focused on the day's lecture, scribbling down as much information as he could, but as the minutes passed, his hand felt as if it was ready to fall off from his arm; too tired to continue writing. He had started to yawn, and little by little boredom was creeping into his body, which was in dire need of stretching from sitting too long inside the ancient-looking classroom with an absolutely ancient professor.

            It was only the second subject of the day, the first one being Transfiguration, where Prof. McGonagall had enlightened them all with a twenty itemed quiz which left majority of the House a majority of a headache.

            Maybe he could take a little nap…just like Ron…No! What was he thinking! What if Prof. Binns caught them! _'Oh, what's the use?' _Harry asked, feeling his eyelids droop.

            Sleep would have come for him; however, a painful sting from his scar jolted him wide awake.

***@***

            Remus felt as if his sides were going to burst. He held on to his stomach, which was aching from all the laughter he'd been doing, watching as Lily waged war against Sirius and James. 

            Finally getting a hold of himself and now deciding that he had let his classmates enjoy themselves enough, Ramous uncovered the prefect badge he usually kept beneath instead of outside his robes, being the humble student that he was. He cleared his throat and walked over to Lily, laying a hand on her shoulder, the other outstretched to Sirius while he directed his gaze from James to his other schoolmates.

            "Er, okay, everyone…if you could just get back to your seats now? We've got eleven more minutes until the bell rings; so you guys can start polishing your other homework and prepare for your next classes." He gave everyone a sheepish, but otherwise adorable smile. "I daresay I've let you people experience sufficient amusement to last for the rest of the day?" 

            Everyone nodded approvingly and started gathering their things, a good few helping Remus clean up the mess he himself had helped to make. "You know, you could have let me take my shirt off first before calling it off!" Sirius complained, though there was a grin on his face. Remus shook his head. "Like Lily would have let you…"

            Sirius nodded and pointed with his thumb at James. "Yeah, my 'best friend' sure wasn't any help in trying to fight Evans off! You disappoint me, Prongs, mate!" He shot James a look of pure mockery. "Crumbling to your knees while trying to debate with Evans about me keepin' me clothes on…"

            James opened his mouth to reply, trying to keep a cool, almost uncaring look on his face, but failing quite miserably. "I wouldn't use the term 'crumbling,' Siri…"

            "You're right…" Remus patted him jovially on the back. "It was more of like…melting?" James opened his mouth in indignation. "HEY!!! Which side are _you _on, anyway?" Remus sighed, laughing softly to himself, leaving James and Sirius to bicker mildly. He was quite sure the amusement would most definitely last for the rest of the day.

A/N: **Don't read if you haven't read HP5, this has a spoiler, too…Sorry; it's for your own good! Really!**

Okay, all you guys, I want reviews! And if by chance you are as huge a fan of **Sirius Black** and would like to vent your thoughts on me about his death (Or if you think he is still alive or anything at all), I'd love to hear from you.

            Either you e-mail me, or review, but the latter is more greatly recommended, okay?

See you! God Bless!** Hope you liked that chapter! And I just wanna say that I agree with a certain reviewer…I never would have thought it possible, but there is actually a teacher in school who is just like Dolores Umbridge…yes guys, such people actually exist…**

**Comments! Suggestions! Well-rounded criticisms!**

**Oh, and not to mention a little bit of empathy concerning that situation of mine about an Umbridge in my school…**


End file.
